EDplus777
On-Screen Appearance Portal To Equestria Ed will fall out of a blue portal to the stage Special Attacks Neutral B - Perry Ed will summon his green Parasprite. Perry follows Ed like the Pikmin and you can make Perry grab items with B or hit opponents with him. Perry can't be K.O.ed, But will go back to Ed if he's not used much. Side B - Wing Power Ed will get into a crouching position, Charge, And then dash forward into an opponent. Afterwards, An anemometer will appear. It will spin, acting like a trap. The faster Ed dashes, The more it will spin. Up B - Flight Ed will start to fly with a red trail behind him. The trail acts like an airborne trap. It will stay for 12 seconds. Ed can fly in different directions too. Down B - Ed the Bat Ed will eat a cursed apple and then turn into a bat pony. Ed's moves are now quicker and he can hiss at opponents by pressing B. The hiss stuns opponents. Ed will go back to normal after 8 seconds. You can do this move once per stock. Final Smash - The Magic Inside Me Trixie's cape will come out of a green portal and latch on to Ed. Ed will start to turn into his bat pony self, but with a horn. Ed will make the stage rain and will shoot explosive magic with B. After 20 seconds, Ed will fall on the floor and the Final Smash will end. KOSFX KOSFX1: OH PONY FEATHER! KOSFX2: HEY! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ouch Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Waves then flies off) Victory 2: Hail to the king, Baby! Victory 3: (Hugs Cordelia) Lose/Clap: (Sitting on a hay bail, looking away) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Hoof Jab *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Axe *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Kicks Both Doors *Up Smash - Plus Toss *Down Smash - Slams a Cider on the ground while saying "I Want It Now!" Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - Hoof Kick *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Both Hooves Grab *Pummel - Squeeze *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons *He can be a bit slow Symbol Ed's Cutie Mark Victory Music EDplus Season 4 intro Kirby Hat Ed's Mane and Wings Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "I'm a Pegasus!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Apples Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Shadow Rush (TheInvertedShadow) Colors ® *Viva Reverie Colors (G) *Cordelia Colors *Rainbow Dash Colors *Lyra Heartstrings Colors *DaWillstanator Colors *Reindeer Outfit *2012 EDplus777 *Stallion Version (The Other Half-Ed) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:W.I.P. Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:EDPlus777 Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Hero